So close, yet, So far
by Tsukihime26
Summary: Sequel to 'Watching her, Wanting her'. Rei's childhood friend Akira left to train to be a yakuza. What happends if he came back after so long? WILL BE JSRF RELATED LATER! ONCE I RID MY SELF OF WRITER'S BLOCK! XP
1. Prolouge: My Childhood Memories

**So close, yet, So far **

-turns around in chair, eatting pocky sticks- what? what did you expect? The fic credits and ending theme for my other fic to be here? XD lol, jus kidding! XD XD I crack myself up too much. Well, one thing I did forget to explain was the meaning of the titles behind my other fic. Simple "You desire to be with some one, yet you are deprived from having this person so you can not but help missing/loving her" meh, this one is somewhat easy to figure out...okie, to me it is...cuz I wrote it in all XD. "You see your childhood friend and they're near you after so long...yet...something slowly keeps you farther away from eachother.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GUM OR BEAT! NOR JSRF! (goddamnit...why god? why? XD lol. I wish I did tho...) But I DO own Rei, Akira and all the other ppl in my fics...'cept Gum and Beat...which I wish I did own...XD

Author's Note: Hiya! - I came bak with the sequel to "Watching her, Wanting her" 'cept this time, it's mainly about Gum and Beat's daughter, Rei. More Yakuza fights and wars and plenty more blood and gore! (geez...this sounds like it should be in the 'M' rated section...but...me lazy and dun feel like posting it in the empty-ish 'M' section...besides, how'll ppl even kno I made a sequel? XD by popular demand (and my idea XD) here's the sequel to "Watching her, Wanting her", "So close, yet, So far" by: me! Tsukihime! XD R&R plz and enjoy!

**Prolouge: My Childhood Memories**

"hee hee, Aki-kun, come chase me!"

A young girl about three years old with light reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes ran around inside of the Aka Tatsu's office building. Her red hair waved back and forth as she ran down the somewhat endless hallways of the huge building; trying to lose her persuer.

"No fair Rei-Rei, your too fast!"

Not to far behind the red head, another youth was shortly following; this time, it was a boy. He had dark brown eyes and black, short, messy hair.

"Well, it's not my fault your too slow akira...hee hee..."

"Hey! You there! What do you think your doing?"

The two stopped and looked up to see to see one of the Azuma Hanto yakuza standing over them. The two froze the second that he gave them a somewhat evil look.

"Uh-oh...were in trouble Aki..." Rei gulped.

"Rei!"

Rei turned around then saw Gum standing there along with Keiji and Kenji; wearing a black kimono with her hair pulled into a bun. In her right hand, she held her black katana with cherry blossom flower designs on it. (Okie..now u obviously kno I watch to much Kill Bill...XD) She nodded her head at the guard, telling him that he could leave now. He bowed his head and left.

"Um...Hi mommy!" Rei said in a quick, innocent tone while Akira was behind her the whole time she spoke.

"Rei...you know how daddy told you to stay outside with mommy today while he has a meeting with the other leaders from other yakuza gangs." Gum sighed.

"I'm sorry mommy, it was an accident..."

Gum knelt down infront of Rei. "Now Rei, next time you know better not to come in while daddy's busy. You'll stay outside with Akira until he's done, okay?"

"Okay mommy..."

Gum smiled then patted Rei on the head and took her hand.

"Now, let's go back outside while daddy in his meeting."

Rei then grabbed Akira's hand and then they made their way to the sliding doors that connected the building with the garden outside.

&&&

"You can't catch me Aki-kun! nyah!" Rei stuck her tongue out at the boy that was close behind her.

"Ooohh...wait 'til I catch up! then you'll be..." Akira caught up to Rei and slapped her back "...IT!"

A few feet away, was Gum, watching from where she sat on the shaded part of the deck that was laid out before the sliding doors, sipping on some tea. She could not help by smile at the two children infront of her, laughing and being energetic. Nearby were Keiji and Kenji as well as a few other guards, keeping close watch on everyone in the area, and building.

"Oww...hey, that hurt! didn't your mommy ever tell you not to hit girls?"

Akira just laughed and continued to run as if he was running for his life. The two continued to play and play until...

"Mr. Akira sir, your father wants you to go now." A guard from the Satsugai yakuza gang exclaimed, pointing to a car with a man about 5"10' with dark brown eyes, spiked, jet black hair with hints of red in it, standing near the car.

"Oh..." Turning around sadly Akira looked at Rei with a sad look.

"I have to go Rei..."

Rei looked at Akira with a puzzled look.

"But you'll be back to play again soon right?"

Akira just looked down, shaking his head.

"I...don't know...my dad says that I have to stay at home for awhile...to train and learn how to become a yakuza like him...I don't know when I'll be back Rei-chan..." Akira then turned around, heading towards the car.

"Wait! Aki!"

He turned around and saw Rei hold something out to him.

"Here, I want you to have this. Please keep it with you, so you'll always have something to remind you of me...incase you forget or don't come back for awhile." Rei held out a small hairclip that looked like something a geisha girl would wear with her kimono. Extending his arm out, he took the hairclip and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks Rei-chan, but I have nothing to offer back to-"

It was then Rei hugged Akira and kissed him slightly on the cheek. A faint blush spread across Akira's face as Rei backed away.

"It's okay Aki, I won't forget you!"

He looked back at Rei then turned back to the car and got in. From inside the car, Akira waved at Rei, tears threatening to fall with each passing moment they got farther from the building. Rei waved as the car disapeared from sight. From the deck, Gum watched as Rei stopped waving and sat under a cherry blossom tree, picking the flowers that fell onto the ground.

&&&

"Is she okay ?"

Gum turned around to see Beat standing over her, looking out to Rei who sat picking the flowers off the ground. She shook her head.

"I'm not to sure...something tells me that she'll have quite a lot of troubles in her teen years...like when we were young...but hopefully not as horrible"

Beat held her close as Gum hugged him, stroking her hair telling her that there was no need to remember the past. The sad horrible day that happend today, three years before. They sat together in slience as they watched Rei sitting under the cherry blossom tree.

&&&

Staring at the flowers with a blank expression, Rei's mind flooded with thoughts about the future. Her mother explained what happend on that day in mid April, how Matsumoto was killed by her father and then later on figuring out the death of Taro. Her mom also explained why this all happend and what the reason it was for. She felt better that it wasn't on purpose that her dad wanted to do it, but she felt scared and alone for thoughts that flew through her mind, about what might end up happening when she turned seventeen and how she'd probably have to go through the same things her parents did three years ago. She shook the attacking thoughts from her head and stared down at the cherry blossom petals.

_"Aki-kun..."_

Author's Note: -sips on ramune- -looks up- o.o Oh, oh! your back! - so how do you think so far? I've had this in my head for sometime now...I hope it turned out well...I could picture it in my head and I almost cried a little...okie, tell me how ya think and I'll come up with more! R&R plz and hopefully you're enjoying this as much as the pre-quel 'Watching her, Wanting her' Thankies! -


	2. Long Awaited Reunion

Author's Note: Hiya! - I'm glad that ya like this fic so far! Thank you for going to suffer through hell again with me XD and enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it! here's chapter 2!

**Long Awaited Reunion**

_"I understand...today? okay bye." _Shutting his cell phone, Beat sat in his office staring at the opposite wall for awhile before leaving the room for a meeting. Shutting the door behind him, he headed towards the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"Ahh!"

Beat stopped imediatly as he accidentally crashed into Gum. He took her hand and helped her up while also picking up the black katana as well.

"Gomen nasai Gum..I didn't see you there"

"I'm okay Beat. What's the rush?"

"Oh...just heading towards the meeting. The Satsugai are comming today and they are considering to work with us."

"The Satsugai?...Oh my god, doesn't that also mean that-"

Beat smirked. "Yeah, Rei'll have a 'special' guest today"

They both smiled at each other as they entered the elevator; heading towards the meeting room.

Gum pressed a button and then jumped a bit as a pair of arms snaked around her waist and someone resting his head on her shoulder. Sniffing her slightly mused hair, Beat held Gum in a warm embrace.

"Mmm...your just as pretty as when we were teenagers Gum, you haven't aged a bit" Beat Smiled.

Gum giggled. "Really? Are you saying that jus because we're 34 years old?"

"No, it's true." Beat said as he planted small kisses on her neck.

"Mmm...I guess the same applies to you" The elevator doors closed as Gum and Beat then began to share a passionate kiss.

&&&

_Beep...Beep_

The sounds of an alarm clock filled the air of the once quiet room. A hand flew over the snooze button as the red headed young girl turned over in her sleep.

"mmm...is it morning already?" The red headed girl sat up in her bed, yawning and stretching out a bit. Her redish-brown hair collapsed onto her shoulders as she shook her head to help wake her up. She rubbed her almound brown eyes and blinked a few times, scanning the room. The room was hinted with a yellow from the small cracks in between the shades. Opening a window, she glanced out noticing that it was a bright sunny day with only a few clouds. The air was crisp and refreshing as she inhaled deeply.

"mmm...nice day today. I wonder what I'll do today? heh...go to the office what else..."

Tugging down her boy shorts and tank top, Rei made her way to the bathroom. She striped off her clothing and began to bathe. After all this was done, she pulled out a outfit that consisted of high heel boots that went up to her knees, a black mini skirt, black tank top and a black jacket. After brushing her mused hair, she grabbed the keys to her motorcylce and ran out the door.

"Hopefully I didn't miss anything...and hope that mom and dad didn't think I woke up to late..."

Jamming her keys into the bike's ignition, she reved the bike a few times before speeding to the Aka Tatsu/Azuma Hanto's office building.

&&&

The doors to the office building flew open as members of Satsugai walked into the main lobby of the huge building. In the front was a man about 6'1" with slicked back hair and deep brown eyes, being followed by a 17 year old boy who was a bit shorter than him, with spiked hair with hints of red in it, dark brown eyes with a serious face expression. He was Akira Kazuhiro. The other man was his father, Kazuma Kazuhiro. The group of eight or so Satsugai headed up a near-by elevator that went to the sixth floor and then to the meeting room. An Aka Tatsu and Azuma Hanto held the two double doors to the room open as they walked in then slowly shut the doors behind them.

&&&

_Tooku Hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru..._

Parking her bike in the parking lot of the huge office building, the red headed young girl walked to the main doors, swinging them open. Walking into a nearby elevator, she pushed a button that led to the sixth floor while slightly bobbing her head to the song on her mp3 head set. Laying back against the bars inside the elevator, Rei closed her eyes as memories of her childhood played through her head. Times she spent playing outside with Akira in the early spring, the time they almost got into trouble, all of it played through her mind at that moment.

"_sigh_...if only he stayed, then I wouldn't have felt so lonley all these years...he's never even called me. I only wonder if he'll be here...or remember me." Rei removed her headphones as she slightly shook her red-brown hair.

The sound of the elevator's 'bing' noise went off as Rei walked through the metal doors, closing behind her. She glanced down at the carpet as she made her way to the meeting room, knowing that the Satsugai were comming to discuss bussiness. She looked up and saw the doors were already closed.

"_Damn...I slept in...hopefully I'm not in too much trouble..." _Before she placed her hands on the door's handle, the door then opened and she jumped back at who she saw leaving the room, eyes widening.

"Aki...Akira!?"

Author's Note: Hi ppl, so sorri for being so late on updating! - I'm sorri, I had a minor case of writer's block! XD hard to believe...XD anywho I hope u liked it and there is more to come! -


	3. My Personal Bodyguard?

Author's Note: Hiya again! - I'm gonna update again since...since...since I feel like it! XD Thanks for anyone who still reads my fics and anyone else who has no idea who I am XD. Here's chapter 3 with no more serious cases of writer's block on the side XD

**My Personal Bodyguard?**

"Aki...Akira!?" Rei looked up at the boy before her. His eyes reflected hers as she stood there looking at him, lost in her deep thoughts. She embraced him as tears welled up in her eyes as she burried her face into his shoulder.

"Get...off me..." Rei opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she looked up at him. He was looking at her with a cold stare, face dark and emotionless.

"Wha...wha?" Rei stammered.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get off!" Rei backed away and looked at Akira with a suprised look.

"Akira...what's happened to you? When did you become so cold?"

"Why do you care?"

"Don't you remember me? Rei? We used to play together when we were little, don't you remember?"

Akira looked at her for a minute before replying. "Yeah, I remember. But...I try to forget."

Rei's eyes widened. "What!? Why? I thought you'd care after all this time, but why!?"

Akira smirked. "After becoming a Yakuza, I decided that the bussiness comes before something petty like 'love' "

"But I-"

That moment the doors to the office opened and Beat, Gum, Kazuya and the yakuza of Satsugai and Aka Tatsu/Azuma Hanto came out of the meeting room. Beat was discussing something to Kazuya before turning his attention to Rei while Kazuya did the same except facing Akira.

"Rei, the Satsugai have agreed to become our bussiness partners but..." Beat trailed off.

"But what?" Rei asked in a inquisitive tone.

"As a proposition for joining us, I suggested that you needed a personal guard. Knowing that you will most likely end up getting into trouble" Beat then winked at her.

"Wha...wha...WHAT!?" Rei screamed. "WHO?"

Beat pointed to his right, indicating that he was pointing at Akira who was speaking with Kazuma about the job and proposition. Rei turned her head and saw Akira, now leanning against the door looking away from everyone else. Putting a hand over her mouth, she turned her attention back to Beat who was smirking at her.

"But...But...Daaa-aad..why!?" Rei whined.

"Because we know that you two wanna spend time together after so long...so-"

"We? Who's we?"

"Your mother and I of course, who else?" Turning her attention to Gum, Rei looked at her with a childish look.

"Mom...why!?" Gum just smiled for her reply.

_"Great...my parents are thinking that 'something' is gonna happen anytime soon...geez.."_

&&&

After the meeting was over, Beat and Gum began to show the Satsugai around while Rei and Akira stayed back near the meeting room. Taking a cig from it's carton, Akira lit the cig and began to take a slow drag. Rei was standing not to far away as she watched him from the corner of her eye. Akira turned his head slightly and looked over at Rei.

"What?"

Bitting her lip slightly Rei looked up at Akira. "Nothing, it's just that..."

"Enough with the twenty goddamn questions. What the hell is your problem?"

Rei cringed. "It's nothing really...it's just...Akira, I've missed you all these years and I'm glad your back. But why have you all of a sudden become heartless? No offence."

Akira looked away from her and said nothing.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"Whatever..." Throwing his cig in a near-by ash tray, Akira walked passed her, giving her a cold stare.

Rei watched as he walked down the flight of stairs towards the lobby. She sighed as she remembered his gaze and how it didn't have a hint of emotion, as if he had withered away inside, leaving nothing but a cold blooded shell. She wiped away any forming tears in her eyes as she followed.

_"Akira..."_

Author's Note: -listening to "About Her" by Malcom McLaren from the Kill Bill Volume. 2 soundtrack- (go figure XD more Kill Bill XD) Hiya! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! - I almost cried...poor Rei-chan...anywho...to find out more...Review! XD and more will come soon! I promise!


End file.
